


Empty Motel Rooms And The End of The World

by kikicecchetti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, move along, no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikicecchetti/pseuds/kikicecchetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot. Just some good old Wincestiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Motel Rooms And The End of The World

They say alcohol is a social lubricant, and Dean Winchester certainly knows that better than most. For him, alcohol is the lubricant of life.

Alone in the motel room, Dean polishes off his fifth beer and ensures that the curtains are pulled tight. The late afternoon sun burns so brightly that Dean’s mind can be transported back into darkness as he remembers the feeling of hooks ripping his skin and blades slicing and hacking at his body. He lets the top to his next beer fall to the floor as he throws himself onto his bed and drinks half the bottle in one go.

It’s like there’s a constant scratching at the back of his mind, the memories, the nightmares; as if on the back of his eyelids are the photos of the agony and pain he caused, with every blink, he is reminded. But the worst part is that slight excitement. The tempered jolt of pleasure, as Dean truly remembers the feeling of that blade in his expert hand.

The sound of the shower turning off rouses Dean slightly and he turns his head to see steam billowing out of the open bathroom door and Sam stepping into the room with only a towel tucked around his waist.

Dean’s tongue lingers for a moment on the neck of his beer bottle as he watches Sam run his fingers through his slicked back wet hair, and a droplet of water inches slowly down from his chin, over his Adam’s apple, and finally drips onto the tattoo on his chest. Dean licks his lips. He’s got a good buzz started, and he’s bored.

Sam notices his brother staring at him, and raises an eyebrow suggestively, as his hand comes to rest where his towel is tucked in right next to his defined hipbone. “I’m gonna have to start charging,” Sam says with a laugh as he slowly saunters towards Dean’s bed, tugging at the towel around his waist.

Dean tugs his shirt up over his head as Sam lets the towel drop to the ground, and he is all rippling muscle from head to toe. Dean’s cock twitches in response to his brother’s form, and as Sam climbs onto the bed, Dean feels a smirk spread across his face.

Sam’s damp body radiates a moist heat as he presses himself closer and closer to Dean on the bed. He alternates between pressing kisses to Dean’s chest and gently tugging on Dean’s nipples with his teeth. A low moan emits from Dean’s throat and he closes his eyes in pleasure as he begins to grab fistfuls of Sam’s still-wet hair.

Feeling Dean’s hard cock press against his thigh, Sam smiles into Dean’s chest, and pins his hands on the bed next to him. When Dean feels the pressure on his wrists, he libido skyrockets. Sam can feel resistance, and he redoubles his efforts, pressing his own growing erection hard into Dean’s; a ragged gasp escapes from Dean’s lips.

It’s not only because Sam has him pinned down that Dean can’t move. His entire body is a live wire, and each time he makes new contact with Sam, feels the slick sheen of sweat on his body, smells the scent of his soap, even when he feels a drop of water fall on him from Sam’s long, wet hair, his hips buck in anticipation and his mind goes blank for a moment. God-damn his brother is slow.

It’s only when Sam’s hand has finally, fucking FINALLY, inched its way under the covers that Dean allows his eyes to close. His body seizes as he feels Sam’s hand curl gratifyingly around Dean’s erection, and a soft chuckle resonates in Sam’s throat. Dean’s fingers dig into the muscles in Sam’s shoulders and he bites down hard on his brother’s shoulder as Sam’s hand begins to stroke Dean’s cock.

“Fuck..” Dean says, as Sam quickly settles into the perfect rhythm; it’s the only word he gets out as he continues with incomprehensible gasps and moans of pleasure. Sam’s lips are suddenly against Dean’s and their tongues are clashing violently. Sam’s mouth tastes of mint and mixes intoxicatingly with the remnants of Dean’s beer.

Sam’s dick is painfully hard. As he continues to stroke Dean, he feels himself rubbing his rock-hard cock against his brother’s thigh, dying for a release. Even the smallest touch of Dean’s skin to his erection sends a shockwave of pleasure throughout his entire body.

Sam’s free hand slowly finds its way to Dean’s ass, and with one finger he slowly, seductively circles Dean’s hole before pressing the finger into his brother, eliciting a loud yelp and more desperate grasping at the skin on Sam’s back.

A foreign sound interrupts the grunts, and the sound of skin rubbing against skin, as Dean sees a figure appear at the end of his bed. Sam is just introducing his second finger into Dean as the trenchcoat and tie come into focus. 

Sam hears the wings, but he doesn’t even turn. He doesn’t let Dean out of his clutches, he keeps his two fingers inside of Dean, his other hand wrapped around Dean’s dick, pre-come already slowly leaking out of the head, and watches as Dean’s blown pupils survey Castiel.

Not even thinking it was possible, Sam feels Dean harden even further at Castiel’s appearance, and suddenly, Sam is letting go of Dean, untangling his long limbs from his brother’s and turning towards Castiel with a wicked smile. “Hello, Castiel,” Sam’s husky voice calls.

The angel looks neither embarrassed nor appalled, and Sam bites his lower lip as he ravenously looks Castiel up and down. Tilting his head to the side, Cas says nothing, and Sam turns back to Dean. He places a hard kiss on Dean’s lips, teeth catching his bottom lip, and winks as he pulls away.

Dean’s erection has passed that point of painful pleasure and he is completely unable to think or speak or anything as his dick throbs longingly after Sam’s short work. He lies, wrecked, on the bed as he watches a naked Sam approach Castiel.

With a small glance over his shoulder at Dean, Sam places a hand on Castiel’s tie and begins to undo the knot. “Just in time, angel.” Sam says with a loaded smile, and it takes all of Dean’s strength to keep his hand away from his twitching dick. When Castiel’s tie is off, he can’t just lie there anymore. He gets out of the bed, and rounds to where Sam is slowly working on the buttons of Cas’ shirt.

Dean’s mind is gone; his brain is drowning in a sea of hormones and neurotransmitters that order Dean to do one thing. When he stands in front of Cas, he kneels and slowly unbuttons his pants.

Greedily, Dean’s teeth grip the waistband of Castiel’s briefs. He doesn’t even need his hands to pull them down, releasing Castiel’s surprisingly stiff cock.

Sam has his hands buried in Castiel’s spiky hair, and he traces Cas’ jawline with kisses, as his hands move down to his neck and then chest. Dean rests his forehead on Cas’ hipbone, that budding erection just by his face, and he lightly brushes his tongue over the protruding bone.

Castiel finally breaks his silence as his breath catches and he gasps satisfyingly. “Is this why I was summoned?” His voice is breathy and decidedly weaker, more human than Sam has ever heard it. With his face pressed against Castiel’s throat, the rumbling of his vocal chords, that dizzying vibration, taunts Sam’s cock again. He notices that Castiel doesn’t pull away.

Dean would ask what Cas is talking about, if he actually had a rudimentary grasp on the English language. But at the moment, Dean’s hands are exploring the great plains of Castiel’s stomach, his erection pressed against Cas’ lower leg, and the angel’s flush against Dean’s chest.

As Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ waist, he hears Sam’s voice, tight with arousal, “Yes,” He purrs. “Dean’s not the only one who doesn’t want you to die a virgin.” The sentence is punctuated by Sam’s kisses, as he slowly places them all the way down Cas’ neck.

Castiel is trembling, and Dean’s heart races maddeningly as he feels shudders of pleasure roll through his angel’s body. He wants to devour every part of Castiel. He runs his tongue along the length of Castiel’s shaft and then stands to look at his brother, hair gloriously disheveled and pupils fully dilated with arousal. 

Grabbing Sam’s cock tightly in his hand, he places a kiss on Castiel’s lips. Sam falls to his knees at the pressure on his erection, and cries out as his arms grab for Cas’ legs. When Dean’s lips touch Castiel’s, it’s as if a wall has been broken, and Castiel has been freed from his bounds. His hands begin exploring every inch of Dean’s body, and straying into the jungle of Sam’s sex hair as he playfully teases Cas’ now fully hard cock.

When Sam feels Cas’ hand in his hair, he takes all of Castiel into his mouth and slowly works his tongue over his throbbing erection, creating the perfect amount of suction and friction. Castiel’s back arches in response.

Sweat is rolling down Dean’s back, and the sight of Castiel’s lips, swollen from kisses, is really making Dean’s dick scream for release. As if reading Dean’s mind, Castiel pulls himself out of Sam’s mouth and shoves Dean down onto the bed.

Suddenly, all attention is on Dean. Castiel’s lips are locked on Dean’s, as his tongue ravages the inside of the hunter’s mouth. Their teeth click as they are violently knocked together when Castiel grinds his erection into Dean’s thigh just as Sam inserts two of his fingers into Dean.

Moaning into Castiel’s kiss, Dean closes his eyes and tries to prolong the inevitable. God, he needs to come.

As Sam opens him up, Dean finally looks at Castiel. His blue eyes are electrified, burning holes into Dean’s very self. One hand is tightly holding Dean’s balls, while the other strokes his shaft almost absentmindedly. Just enough friction to leave Dean teetering on the edge.

The three bodies pressed together are deliciously hot and sticky. Dean’s cock glistens with pre-come as Castiel leans his head down and gently licks it clean. Sam now has three fingers inside Dean, which are suddenly replaced with Castiel’s full, hard dick.

When Dean opens his eyes, and Castiel is thrusting hard and deep into him, he can hardly believe what he sees. Clear as day, rising from another joint on Castiel’s back, are two enormous silver wings, which seem to eclipse all of the light in the room.

With each thrust of Castiel’s hips, his dick rams into Dean’s prostate, and every time, Dean groans pleasurably. His hands reach for Castiel’s wings, assuming that they are merely a byproduct of his arousal, but when his fingers make contact with those feathers, as material as anything he has ever felt, he is so close.

After entering Castiel himself, Sam’s hand brushes against Dean’s as they both explore Castiel’s infinite feathers. His wings twitch with arousal, and his feathers begin standing on end, as his wings continue to expand, growing even larger than before.

With his hand still buried in Cas’ wing, fingers interlaced with Sam’s, Dean feels a kiss on his lips. When he opens his eyes, Sam’s face is staring at him from over Castiel’s shoulder. The lights are flickering, one bulb even shatters and sparks shower down over them. It’s all hands, and mouths and dicks and Dean is completely lost. When the tip of Castiel’s wing brushes against his face, Dean can’t hold it in anymore. With a grunt, he goes limp and comes all over his stomach.

Sam has his arms around Castiel’s waist as he explodes into his orgasm still inside Cas. His head flops onto Castiel’s shoulder, and he gently pulls out before rolling over onto the bed, panting, his hand still hidden inside Castiel’s wing.

The lights are still going in and out. The curtains are blowing around in the sudden wind that has started in the motel room, and Castiel’s body pulsates and glows with a completely ethereal white light. With his wings totally on display, and his lean, muscular body still moving sensually, he truly looks like an angel from the painting of an old master. Fierce, dangerous, glorious, beautiful.

Castiel suddenly goes still for a moment, still buried deep inside Dean, and when his eyes open, a blinding white light shoots out of them and Dean feels him come.

Collapsing on top of Dean’s chest, Castiel pulls both of the Winchesters next to him as he envelopes them in his wings. Dean closes his eyes with a smile as he rests his head on Cas’ shoulder, and Sam buries his face in Castiel’s feathers.

For all they care, the world could end tomorrow.


End file.
